


Burnished Copper

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-18
Updated: 2003-05-18
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atGlass Onion, and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project.  I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onGlass Onion’s collection profile.





	Burnished Copper

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Burnished Copper

## Burnished Copper

### by Victoria P.

Date: Monday, January 13, 2003 11:58 AM 
    
    
         Title:  Burnished Copper
         Author: Victoria P. 
         Summary: Chloe longs for a mother.
         Rating: G
         Fandom: Smallville
         Spoilers: None
         Disclaimer: I own nothing.
         Archive: Lists, Muse's Fool.
         Feedback: Please? It'd make your mommy proud.
         Notes: Thanks to Jen, Pete/Melissa, Dot, and Meg. For Pearl-o, 
         who demanded Chloe-Martha fic and provided the first line. 
         Date: 1/10/03
    

* * *

Burnished Copper 

The Kents' kitchen always smells like apple pie and soap. 

Chloe sits at the table, eating cookies, and watches Mrs. Kent work. It's not as though she hasn't offered to help. She has. She does. But Mrs. Kent tells her not to worry, would she like some cookies, and how is it living with Lana? Did she always want a sister? 

And Chloe thinks, no. She's always wanted a mother. A mother with glowing copper hair that shines like the bottoms of the burnished copper pots hanging from the ceiling in the Kents' kitchen. 

A mother who would listen to her girl troubles and laugh over her boy troubles, kiss her skinned knees and cradle her when she cries. 

Chloe loves her father. He's the best dad a girl could have, but lately he's been absent a lot. Working late, trying to make LexCorp a success, trying not to lose everything they have. And she understands that. 

She and Lana are friends, but Lana doesn't have a mother either, and Chloe knows that even if she did, it wouldn't be the same. Because how could she compete with Lana for her mother's love? 

Whereas Mrs. Kent -- everybody in town knows how much Martha Kent wanted children, how overjoyed she was to adopt Clark. So it's possible that Mrs. Kent is also secretly longing for a daughter. 

A daughter with a wacky haircut and a curious streak a mile wide. A daughter with whom she could share secret Kent recipes for apple pie and chocolate chip cookies. 

Chloe wonders how much of her infatuation with Clark is based on that secret desire for a mother, for someone who didn't leave when things got tough, who cared enough to worry, and tucked her in at night, even at the ripe old age of sixteen, when she should be beyond that. 

Because Smallville is a scary place sometimes, with its meteor mutants and snobbish cheerleaders, its bald billionaires and unfathomable faarmboys, and sometimes a girl needs her mother. 

Chloe feels safe in the Kents' kitchen, and not just because she believes Clark will save her from whatever monsters lurk in the woods. 

She feels tears pricking behind her eyes, and she closes them, pretending for the moment that this is her home, and Mrs. Kent is her mother. 

end 

* * *

victoria 

The Muse's Fool: <http://www.unfitforsociety.net/musesfool> read my diary: <http://musesfool.diaryland.com>

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Victoria P.


End file.
